Esperanza
by Sombra de Maldad
Summary: ¿Como se sintio Shadow al saber que todo el mundo se pondria en su contra? ¿Que las palabras de Mephiles eran verdad? ¿Y que fue necesario para que él siguiera luchando? ¿Que le devolvio la esperanza? "Escena de Sonic the Hedgehog 2006"


_"A veces, una simple promesa puede salvar al ser más poderoso del mundo."_

**Sombra de Maldad.**

* * *

Soy **Sombra de Maldad**, hoy les traigo un One-Shot de Shadow y Rouge. Tomado de la escena de Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 "**La confesión de Omega**". Los pensamientos que debió tener Shadow cuando encontraron a Omega en la playa, su confesión, y cuando Rouge le dice que siempre lo apoyara. Espero que lo disfruten, y espero con ansias sus Reviews.

-Dialogo normal.

_Pensamientos de Shadow._

_..._

**_Disfruten_**

* * *

_Teníamos que darnos prisa. Rouge y yo íbamos tan rápido como podíamos. Antes no tenía tanta ansia por llegar a Wave Ocean, pero en cuanto supe que se había encontrado con Mephilis antes de reunirnos con él, fue cuando decidí acelerar el paso, casi no me importaba que Rouge me siguiera el paso, pues sabía lo poderoso que era Mephilis, y me preocupaba que Omega no pudiera resistir. _

_Je, suena raro que yo, siendo alguien que no le preocupaba nadie desde que decidió olvidarse de la única ser humana por la que sintió afecto, se preocupara no por alguien, sino por "algo". Una maquina. Un objeto sin alma que pudiera ser fácilmente reemplazada por otro modelo superior. Pero para mí, nadie podría ser mejor que ese robot. Creo que hasta le tome cariño, pues ambos compartimos el hecho de ser construidos para la guerra, pero también fuimos capaces de oponernos a ello, y elegir nuestro destino._

_Me alivie al ver que no solo Omega había resistido, sino también estaba ganando en la batalla. Después de ver como Mephiles huyo en una nube de humo luego de una andanada de las ametralladoras de Omega, Rouge y yo nos acercamos a nuestro colega robot, yo con los brazos cruzados y ella con su usual caminar, algo extrañados. Esto porque cuando Mephiles escapó, lo hizo riendo como un psicópata. Puede que no lo conozco de mucho, pero sé lo suficiente como para saber que hizo algo malo, aun no sabía qué._

-¿Qué ha pasado? – _pregunta Rouge, siendo ella una vez más quien da la opinión de los dos. Omega mantuvo silencio por unos segundos, como si estuviera decidiéndose si hablar o no. Eso no era buena señal._

-Shadow… - _por fin responde aunque de espalda. Pero me extrañe al oírlo referirse a mí, y no a Rouge siendo ella quien le hablo. Pronto da media vuelta, da un paso hacia mí, y continúa. –…_La persona que te venció y te encerró en el futuro… soy yo.

_Por primera vez, creo yo, descruzo los brazos no porque me iba, sino porque no podía creer lo que oía. Incluso creo que abrí más los ojos, y por poco abro la boca. Eso… eso era imposible. Omega no podía ser él quien me encerró en esa capsula que Mephiles me mostró. Y si fuera así… ¿Cómo? Y más importante… ¿Por qué? Omega será una maquina, pero ha mostrado más lealtad que cualquiera que haya conocido. ¿Cómo pudo traicionarme así?_

-Eso… ¡Eso no es justo! –_ oigo decir a Rouge, nuevamente diciendo algo que yo no era capaz de decir_. - ¡Shadow siempre quiso defender al mundo! – _me parecía que ella exigía esas respuestas a Omega, como si él supiera las respuestas. Pero supongo que no era así. Yo ya deje de mirarlos a los dos -_ ¡A pesar de ello…!

-Eventualmente, cuando algo o alguien es demasiado poderoso, representa una amenaza. _– oigo decir a Omega, respondiendo a la pregunta de Rouge. Pero, curiosamente esa respuesta se oía muy parecida a esa conversación que tuve con Mephiles en el futuro. Que yo, al ser un ser muy poderoso, los humanos no me envidiariarian, sino me temerían, y…_ - Y el mundo se convierte en su enemigo. – _siento como su mano apuntaba a mí, aunque no lo viera._

_Entonces tenía razón… Mephiles tenía razón. Sin importar que haga, sin importar cuantas veces salve el mundo, cuánto luche, cuanto me sacrifique, el mundo me perseguirá, hasta tenerme encerrado como si fuera una bestia salvaje. Incluso pondrían a un amigo mío en mi contra. Debieron haber reprogramado a Omega para que me capturara, pues él no lo haría conscientemente… o al menos eso quiero pensar._

_Pero… ¿Qué tal si algo parecido le ocurrió a Omega? Recuerdo que él estaba apagado cuando viaje 200 años en el futuro él estaba en un estado de invernación. Seguramente cuando vieron los humanos que él era lo suficientemente poderoso como para atraparme, y seguir en funcionamiento, lo vieron como amenaza y lo desactivaron. _

_Ya no quiero oír nada más… comienzo a irme de la playa. ¿Qué acaso estoy condenado a vagar solo por el mundo?... ¿A no tener a alguien conmigo, sin que se vuelva mi enemigo? … ¿A ser odiado por ser algo que no quise ser?... parece que sí. Será mejor que vaya a esperar a que ese día llegue, ya no tengo razones por la que seguir a…_

-Shadow… - _oigo decir a Rouge repentinamente. Su voz sonaba extraña. Sonaba… preocupada, triste, ¿acaso le afecto también la revelación de Omega? _– Quiero que sepas, que aunque todo el mundo este en tu contra, yo siempre estaré de tu lado… Recuérdalo.

_No sé porque… pero al oírla decir esas palabras, sentí una alegría como pocas veces he sentido. Mephiles jamás dijo lo que ella hizo cuando el mundo me persiguió. Quizás… quizás porque ella nunca me dio la espalda. Quizás porque ella será la única persona que crea en mi, y me apoye. La conozco bien, y sé que ella no es de las que haga algo por alguien sin nada a cambio, y el que ella siga conmigo no la beneficia en nada. Ahora sé que si llega a ocurrir eso, ella seguira conmigo, y siento que es lo unico que necesito. _

-Lo hare… - es lo único que respondo, mirandola, antes de seguir mi camino.

_Ahora siento que tengo más ansias de seguir luchando. Ya no por el mundo, sino por ella, y por Omega también. Me asegurare que Rouge siga viviendo para que pueda seguir robando sus joyas. Me encargare que nadie se atreva a cambiar ni un bit de información de Omega. Y si para ello tengo que acabar con Mephiles, evitar que este maldito mundo arda en llamas, y esperar el día en el que el mundo se ponga en mi contra, así lo hare._

_Perdóname, Rouge. Por no ser capaz de agradecerte por esto, ni siquiera como quisiera hacerlo. Por lo que has hecho, y seguirás haciendo por mí. Gracias por darme una razón por la que seguir peleando, por seguir con la frente en alto… por devolverme la esperanza. _


End file.
